Una propuesta de altura
by Hanny Valentine
Summary: [Viñeta] Ginny está a punto de vivir la aventura más emocionante de su vida al lado de su ahora prometido, Harry Potter.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de HARRY POTTER pertenecen a JOANNE ROWLING.**

**Viñeta participante en los Premios Fuego Esmeralda 2014**

**SUMARY: **Ginny está a punto de vivir la aventura más emocionante de su vida, y claro al lado de su ahora prometido, Harry Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>Una Propuesta de Altura<strong>

—Lista? —inquirió Harry mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

—Eso creo —contesto Ginny dubitativamente mirando a su alrededor

—Bella, por favor, esto es pan comido para alguien como nosotros y si estamos aqui es por ti

—Lo sé, es que…cuando me contó Hermione parecía fácil...pero ahora, estando aquí viendo...todo...cómo es realmente... —su cuerpo se agito ligeramente

—Anda, estamos juntos en esto

—Pero y si olvido las instrucciones?

—Gin

—Y si la cosa esa se atora?

—Gin

—Y si caigo mal?

—Gin

—Y si…

—Escucha! —la tomo de los hombros y busco su mirada— si eso llegara a pasar, que no creo, haré algún hechizo

—Pero Harry —se quejo— y si se te cae la varita? y si estas distraído en ese momento y no te das cuenta del peligro en el que estoy metida? y si hay algún muggle cerca? No podrás hacer magia... —balbuceo de nuevo y Harry sintió el cuerpo de su novia temblar bajo sus manos

—Ginevra basta! —grito zarandeándola ligeramente— escucha, todo estará bien, estoy contigo, nunca permitiría que te suceda algo malo, lo sabes no? —la pelirroja se mordió el labio y asintió

—Lo siento, estoy un poco nerviosa —se disculpo

—En serio? —pregunto Harry en tono sarcástico y ella le golpeo el hombro

—No te pases Potter

—Así me gusta, mi chica ruda —Ginny sonrió ligeramente y lo rodeo con sus brazos

—Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado Harry, permaneces conmigo aun en mis histerias y locas aventuras

—Es un placer bella

Un hombre salio de la oficina y se presento a ellos como Max; les indico que pasaran. El lugar no era muy grande, contaba con un pequeño escritorio con 4 sillas y un gran pizarron en la pared. Max los invito a sentarse en una de las sillas.

—Muy bien —dijo mirando una carpeta que tenia en las manos— Potter y Weasley —ambos asintieron— su primera vez, cierto?

—Así es —contesto

—De acuerdo, les explico: El paracaidismo no es para todos. Solo un porcentaje pequeño de personas puede tener la habilidad de superar las barreras mentales que esta actividad implica. —Harry miro de reojo a Ginny y sintió un pequeño temblor del cuerpo de la pelirroja, le tomo la mano y la apretó cariñosamente tratando de hacer que se relajara.— Sin embargo, esta actividad puede cambiar por completo la vida de las pocas personas que pueden practicarlo. Así que es de suma importancia que pongan mucha atención —se puso de pie y se dirigió al pizarrón, tomo de una esquina un largo palo— aqui se encuentran los pasos a seguir que deben seguir desde el momento en que suban a la avioneta.

—La que? —pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja, Harry se giro a ella para encontrarse con su inquisitoria mirada, hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza haciéndole entender que no preguntara

—Avioneta, señorita

—Oh si...claro...eso, disculpe es que no le había entendido, estoy algo nerviosa —sonrió, Max frunció el ceño y Harry trato de no reírse.

—No se preocupe señorita es normal, solo espero que no olvide lo que estoy a punto de decirles, porque eso sería desastroso

—Descuide, no lo olvidaré

—Excelente, prosigamos —se giro hacia el pizarrón— paso 1. Mantener la calma —dijo suavemente mirando a Ginny— paso 2.

Más tarde los tres se dirigieron al exterior, había 3 avionetas iguales, cera de uno se encontraban 3 chicas con la misma ropa,: unos pants color rojo con franjas azules, playera blanca, zapatillas deportivas y sostenían bajo el brazo un casco color azul, frente a ellas se encontraba un señor con el mismo uniforme que Max quien al parecer les estaba dando las últimas indicaciones. Atravesaron el largo patio y se detuvieron frente a dos puertas que estaban entreabiertas donde había un letrero en la parte alta que decía "vestuarios" y en cada puerta "hombres" y "mujeres" respectivamente.

—Adentro podrán encontrar todo lo necesario —Max miro su reloj— los veré dentro de 10 minutos —y dicho esto se alejo a paso seguro

—Bien ahorita nos vemos —Harry la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para darle un corto beso

—Hmm

Pasados los 10 minutos Ginny se encontraba fuera sentada sobre una banca esperando a Harry suponiendo que aun no estaba listo ya que no lo veia por ninguna parte, cuando a lo lejos pudo ver a Max dirigirse hacia ella

—Chica, ya estas preparada?

—Sí, pero temo que mi novio aun no

—Estas equivocada, él salió hace un rato

—En verdad? y porque no esta aquí...esperándome? —se giro sobre si misma en busca del moreno. Nada

—Lo vi hace unos minutos en el área de despegue

—Oh

—Ahora, síganme por favor, no hagámoslo esperar más —dijo guiñándole un ojo y Ginny lo siguió con el ceño fruncido

—_Seguro hizo magia, pero porque? bueno, qué más da_

Ella y Max llegaron a la pista y pudo ver a Harry vestido igual que ella, cerca de un avioneta hablando con un hombre, creyó que era un instructor como Max pero al estar más cerca pudo notar que no llevaba el mismo uniforme al igual que al otro sujeto que había visto unos minutos antes con las chicas. Estaban a escasos metros cuando Harry se dio cuenta de ellos, volteo rápidamente hacia su acompañante, le dio unas últimas instrucciones y este se retiro rápidamente.

—Hola —dijo un nervioso Harry muy sonriente, Ginny se percato de ello

—Hola, veo que ya estás listo, fuiste más rápido que yo Potter —tanteo la pelirroja

—Sabes que me gusta la rapidez —tal insinuación hizo ruborizar a Ginny

—Bien muchachos síganme —Max los llevo hasta el avioneta encontrándose con dos hombres con uniforme— Harry, Ginny, ellos son Nicholas y Carlos, ellos serán sus compañeros de salto —los aludidos saludaron a la pelirroja y al moreno— Bien, yo hasta aqui llego. No olviden las indicaciones —miro a la pelirroja y esta sonrió— Suerte.

—Es el momento —indico Nicholas— dentro podrán encontrar arneses, mono y gafas, todo esta preparado —los cuatro entraron a la avioneta y comenzaron con ayuda de Nicholas y Carlos a colocarse el equipo mientras les daban los ultimo consejos.

—Les presento al piloto Dubois —señalo Carlos al hombre que estaba al frente

—Hola chicos —hablo el piloto girándose hacia ellos— bienvenidos, tomen asiento, en unos segundos despegamos

Ginny se sentía un poco turbada, los llevarían a cuatro mil metros de altura, eso quizás no debería asuntarla, ella estaba muy acostumbrada a las alturas, era Ginevra Weasley, cazadora de las Holyhead Harpies, pero no podía evitar sentir nervios. Debía tranquilizarse sino no disfrutaría, quería descubrir esa nueva sensación que iba a deparar esa gran experiencia.

Llegaron a los ocho mil pies según Dubois. Los instructores les dijeron que era el momento, que se prepararan. Entonces se acomodaron para amarrar el arnés de los instructores con el de ellos, Nicholas con Harry y Carlos con Ginny. Había llegado el momento del salto.

Ginny miraba las caras de los demás y todas ellas denotaban tranquilidad. Y para sorpresa suya, también Harry. Nicholas abrió la puerta de la avioneta y el aire helado inundó el interior de la cabina de la avioneta. Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya Harry estaba en la puerta, solo era cuestión de segundos para que saltase. El moreno se giro hacia ella y tomo su mano sobre la suya, se la apretó delicadamente, mientras le susurraba un 'Te amo' y Ginny le contesto de la misma forma.

—Ahora —informo Nicholas y Harry soltó la mano de la pelirroja

—Nos vemos allá abajo —le grito Harry con una gran sonrisa y Ginny los vio caer

—Nuestro turno —escucho a Carlos, trago saliva y asintió.

Se acercaron el instructor y ella a la puerta, el viento no le permitía oír absolutamente nada. Carlos se sujetó fuertemente en la parte de afuera del avión para que Ginny se acomodara. Sacó la pierna derecha, luego la izquierda mientras se sujetaba aún del avión, poco después se soltó y puso sus manos en el arnés a la altura del pecho.

—Disfrútalo —grito Carlos e hizo el movimiento indicado soltándose en una maroma hacia atrás...

Y así fue. El derroche de sensaciones no era ni parecido a lo que había intentado imaginarse en las horas previas. Era una de las sensaciones más intensas y energéticas que nunca antes había sentido. Se sentía libre, ahora no estaba dependiendo de una escoba, se podría pensar que debería ser lo mismo pero para ella no fue así. Era un momento mágico que le hizo reír, era un momento que haría que su vida pasase a tener un nuevo significado. Estaba viviendo una adrenalina en estado puro.

Carlos accionó entonces el paracaídas y sintió un suave jalón. Y el ruido del viento sesó. Tranquilidad y paz experimentó. Ginny podía ver con más cuidado todo. El paracaídas se movía de derecha e izquierda y haciéndolo lo más espectacular de todo. La hizo recobrar poco a poco la calma y el corazón empezó a tomar su paso.

Poco a poco se acercaron al lugar del aterrizaje y entonces Ginny sintió que su corazón volvía a latir desbocado, la adrenalina se sentía con mayor fuerza. El responsable de aquello era una enorme manta debajo de ellos.

"Ginny, ¿te casarías conmigo?"

_un misisipi, dos misisipis, tres misisipis…_

Carlos hizo unos cuantos movimientos, se acercaron, la velocidad entonces de la caída se percibía con mayor impacto, pero Ginny no noto nada de aquello, toda su atención se centraba en la manta que estaba a unos metros bajo sus pies.

_cuatro misisipis, cinco misisipis, seis misisipis…_

Poco a poco la tierra se veía más cerca y entonces el paracaídas cayo recto hasta que finalmente tocaron suavemente el suelo. Ginny tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para recordar que debía estirar las piernas. Estaba muy nerviosa como para hacer algo más, así que Carlos al percatarse de eso le ayudo a deshacerse del arnés. Al estar libre se quito las gafas y camino hacia Harry, quien al haber llegado antes ya estaba libre del equipo.

_siete misisipis, ocho misisipis, nueve_ _misisipis…_

Harry también se acerco a ella y pudo distinguir que parpadeaba para apartar las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos y que ya le escocían. Le sonrió y se incoó en una rodilla frente a ella y Ginny ya no pudiendo más soltó las lágrimas contenidas al verlo abrir una cajita de terciopelo.

—Ginevra Weasley, tú eres todo lo que yo anhelé tener, la mujer ideal con la que todo hombre sueña, haciéndome muy afortunado en encontrarte. Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? —pregunto Harry mientras sacaba un anillo de esmeraldas.

—Si Harry…Si! —contestó Ginny con una gran sonrisa.— Diez misisipis —murmuro y Harry la miro con el ceño fruncido

—Qué?

—Nada —volvió a sonreír mientras Harry se incorporaba, le acarició con ternura los labios, la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, haciéndola estremecer ante la pasión de aquel beso que prometía muchas cosas.

Se separaron al oír los virotes. Nicholas y Carlos junto con los otros instructores, pilotos y demás paracaidistas se encontraban gritando, silbando y aplaudiéndo. Mientras que las chicas lloraban por la emoción de la propuesta que acababan de presenciar. A ellos se les unió Max quien les sonrío y alzo ambos pulgares hacia Hary. Entonces Ginny comprendió la complicidad que todos tuvieron con el ojiverde. Se giró hacia él y Harry le guiñó un ojo, la pelirroja con una carcajada se abalanzó hacia él. Harry la siguio con sus risas y la estrecho entre sus brazos, la alzo logrando que ella le rodeara el cuello con sus brazos y le rodeara la cintura con sus piernas.

Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel. Había tenido una experiencia inolvidable, y sabia que pronto la volvería a repetir.

**Finite Incantatem**


End file.
